Batman
by Sakura-Okasan
Summary: Harry de retour chez les Dursley, recueille un pauvre petit animal blessée. mais qu'avais il fait sont oncle le surprend en plein soin du pauvre animal et furieux l'empoigne l'envoyant ce fracasser contre le mur voisin. Harry furieux s'en prend a sont oncle qui ce met a le battre. HP/SS


Auteur : Sakura-okasan.  
Disclaimer : Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété exclusive de JK Rowling.  
Titre : BATMAN  
Couple : Harry/Severus  
Rating : M  
Genre : Romance  
Bêta : Kinaî

Une idée saugrenue qui met venu en discutant de chauve-souris avec un ami discordien, avec un coup de pouce de "Fan"d'os", merci les gars.

* * *

**Batman prologue :**

* * *

C'était un beau soir d'Août. La brise était fraîche, le soleil venait tout juste de se coucher. Le jeune sorcier brun marqué des ténèbres était, comme toujours, chez son oncle et sa tante dont l'accueil pour Harry était toujours si peu agréable. Le jeune sorcier alors âgé de quinze printemps faisait ses corvées du soir. Il était chargé, en cette fin de repas, de ranger la table, retirant consciencieusement les assiettes, verres et autres couverts de la table au centre de la salle à manger modeste. Il subissait de manière récurrente des remontrances, provenant le plus souvent de son oncle. Dès lors qu' Harry eut fini de nettoyer la table, il dû nettoyer et ranger la vaisselle, comme à son habitude. Cette routine s'était installée au bout de nombreuses années de vie auprès du peu de famille qu'il lui restait. Cela avait pour don de l'agacer, même s'il finissait par être habitué à ces tâches routinières et ennuyeuses. Mais, ce soir-là était légèrement différent. En effet, profitant d'un instant de répit, Harry décida d'aller prendre un peu l'air. Il ouvrit donc la véranda et il sortit dans le petit jardin des Vernon. Il marchait à pas lents à travers le carré d'herbe de la propriété, ne pouvant faire guère peu de choses en cet endroit de toutes manières. À l'approche d'un buisson délimitant le jardin, le jeune sorcier entendit un petit bruit, un bruit presque inaudible. Il se baissa, ne se méfiant pas de ce que cela pouvait être, et découvrit alors là, sous ses yeux, une chauve-souris qui avait l'air bien mal en point.

Il regarda discrètement autour de lui, personne en vue.

\- N'ait crainte petite chose ,je vais te prendre avec moi et te soigner, la seule chose que je te demande c'est d'essayer de faire le moins de bruit possible, C'est d'accord ? dit le brun d'un ton doux. Le petit animal émit un petit gémissement.

\- Bien souviens-toi, le brun mis un doigt devant sa bouche, puis souleva sa vieille casquette défraichie, qu'il avait eu tant de mal à réclamer à son oncle et à sa tante, et la plaça au centre de sa chevelure touffue, et remis son couvre-chef avec toute l'attention du monde.

Il remonta avec le plus de discrétion possible, et passa par la salle de bain. Il avait encore le temps de prendre sa douche et avec un peu de chance chaude. Quand le brun entra dans la salle d'eau, il se dépêcha de fermer la porte, une fois cela fait il retira délicatement, la petite bête de sous sa casquette et la déposa à côté de l'évier ou il l'observa plus en détail. La pauvre bête était entaillée pratiquement partout avec plus ou moins de profondeur, elle avait du mal à garder ses petits yeux ouverts et semblait affreusement souffrir. Harry prit le désinfectant dans la pharmacie puis des coton-tiges, et désinfecta toute les plaies qu'il voyait, il avait mal pour elle la pauvre, à chaque fois que le liquide la touchait, elle frémissait de douleur, le brun s'excusait pour la douleur occasionnée. une fois cela fait il la laissa reposer sur une petite serviette le temps qu'il prenne sa douche qu'il finit en 5 minutes top chrono.

Quand il sortit de la salle de bain, il fit bien attention à ne croiser personne. Ainsi il rentra dans sa chambre le plus discrètement possible, déposa la petite bête sur son lit, décrocha la latte du parquet pour y récupérer une fiole assez grande tout en replaçant la latte. Il chercha un de ses tee-shirt trop grand qu'il découpa pour en faire un petit nid, et en prit une partie pour lui servir à appliquer le liquide que contenait la fiole. L'animal semblait être évanoui ou endormi, il en profita pour appliquer le liquide cicatrisant, si cela fonctionnait pour lui alors pourquoi pas sur un petit animal ? Une fois terminé, il sortit un carton de sous son lit et plaça le tissu tout en y déposant la petite chauve-souris. Car Harry savait bien que la petit bête avait besoin d'obscurité.

Cela faisait maintenant pratiquement deux semaines que je le jeune brun était chez son oncle et sa tante, et malgré le mauvais traitement de ces paires, Harry prenait la vie du bon côté, la présence de son petit compagnon lui mettait du baume au cœur, avec le temps il avait remarqué que l'animal n'était pas ce qu'il semblait être, bien-sûr elle était une chauve souris mais Harry suspectait qu'elle soit bien plus, dans le sens d'un animal Magique. Il avait remarqué un autre fait étrange, dès que le petit être était arrivé dans sa vie, ses nuits n'étaient que sommeil, dénuées de cauchemars. Cela s'était répété chaque nuit depuis.

Le brun en avait alors conclu qu'il s'agissait bien d'un être magique. Mais si tel était bien le cas que faisait il ici ? Pas qu'il s'en plaigne maintenant, mais il savait que tôt ou tard il devrais la relâcher et cela lui fendait le cœur.

Le brun se leva las des corvées à réaliser, jeta un œil à son ami volant, lui grattouilla le bas de la tête en souriant, tout en lui disant de faire le moins de bruit possible, qu'il reviendrait avec de la nourriture.

Il ne revint que plusieurs heures après, bien que fatigué il avait réussi à avoir quelques insectes, surtout des moustiques avec cette chaleur accablante. Il préféra commencer les soins avant de lui donner à manger pour qu'elle n'ait pas mal à l'estomac. Il sortit la petite boîte de sous sont lit, et prit délicatement la petite chose pour la poser sur son lit, il prit la fiole de cicatrisant et en appliqua délicatement sur les plaies qui cicatrisaient.

Heureux le brun se dit qu'il ne se débrouillait pas trop mal, trop concentré sur les soins qu'il pratiquait, il n'entendit pas les bruits de pas énormes de son oncle, celui-ci entra furieux dans sa chambre et cela ne s'arrangeât pas quand il vit l'anormal avec une horrible bête en main, il ne s'attarda pas sur ce fait si ce n'est d'attraper la maudite bestiole et de la balancer hors de sa vue.

\- Non ! Harry regretta de suite cette élan de voix, pourtant il savait qu'il devait se faire le plus petit qu'il pouvait quand son oncle était dans ses états de rage. Le premier coup ne tarda pas à arriver suivit d'autres.

La malheureuse bête bien que secouée assistait à la scène, les yeux grands ouverts.

\- Espèce d'anormal, c'est à cause de toi tout ce qui nous arrive, toi et tes amis anormaux ! Je vais t'apprendre moi à nous pourrir la vie ... le gros lard ne put continuer son acharnement plus longtemps, un homme en cape noir l'assomma à l'aide d'une batte de Quiddich, rien que cet effort suffit à l'homme pour que ses jambes le lâche. Dans un dernier effort, il empoigna le jeune garçon et transplana.

Tsuzuku

Merci Kinai pour cette correction express salanghae (Je t'aime).


End file.
